Hero in Disguise
by PancratiusHyden
Summary: Three months after their battle with Galaxia, the Senshi have a new mission: to protect Harry Potter. But when one of them succumbs to the dark side and another one falls in love, it can never end well.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

Usagi rolled around in her bed that was wet with sweat. "No", she kept whispering over and over. Tears started rolling down her eyes and she moved around faster and faster. Luna watched her.

"Are you doing an Edward Cullen, Luna?" Artemis asked curiously as he approached her.

"You're one to talk", Luna said defensively, but she really liked watching Usagi sleep. But today Usagi had a bad dream, which was worrying her. She had been having a lot of bad dreams lately. "Shouldn't you be at Minako's place?"

"No", Artemis responded. "I had a strange feeling that I had to be here with you... Like I was _forced to _by some unknown, greater power."

"I see", Luna said, but she really didn't. She was worried about what Usagi could be dreaming about. She strongly hoped it would not effect their New Mission.

_Luna looked around her. Loads of women dancing with each other and purple and pink light flowing everywhere around the room. The Lesbian Bar. The floor echoed the sound of her steps. Knowing Uranus, she would probably be at the bar. And indeed she was._

"_Uranus!" Luna exclaimed and ran towards her. Her high-heeled shoes couldn't really keep up and she nearly fell onto the chair next to the Senshi._

"_High heels don't suit you Kitty", Uranus said and took another drink. Her hair was as messed up as usually and her skin paler than ever before. All the constant drinking didn't help Uranus at all._

"_My name is Luna", Luna said with gritted teeth and sat down next to her. Kitty was Uranus pet name for Luna. She was granted a human form by Neo-Queen Serenity._

"_And my name is Haruka", Uranus said and took another sip of the drink. Luna was annoyed by how calm she always was. "Pluto sent me here. The Inner Senshi have a new mission."_

_Luna's eyes widened. "A New Mission?" she asked. The show wasn't over after all!_

"_You need to travel to an Alternative Universe", Uranus said. "There are no Senshi there... But there are wizards." Luna listened patiently. "You have to protect a boy named Harry Potter."_

"_Harry Potter?" Luna repeated. Uranus grabbed another drink and laughed without happiness._

"_If you don't then his murderer will travel to this universe and murder all the Senshi", Uranus said bitterly. "I wouldn't want that to happen to Usagi... or any of the other girls for that matter."_

"_What about Mamoru?" Luna asked. "Usagi will want to bring him."_

_Uranus shook her head. "We need him here", Uranus said. "According to Pluto the Nazis will travel forward in time in an attempt to kill us, the Outer Senshi. Pluto said Mamoru would be an important part of that subplot."_

"Do you think the girls are ready?" Luna asked with a twitched eyebrow.

"As ready as they will ever be", Artemis responded. Then he looked at Luna curiously. "Do you also feel almost like... Gandalf?"

"Gandalf?" Luna shook her head and hit Artemis with her hand/foot. "You have been watching too much television Artemis!"

"All right", Artemis said and left. "I will leave you to your Edward Cullen-ing."

"Thank you", Luna said and looked back at Usagi.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!" Usagi screamed and then rolled over again. Luna looked at her curiously. Suddenly she felt a little bit less worried.


	2. Chapter 2: Tentaclear

"Come on Usagi-chan!" Luna complained. "Artemis has let you watch too much Bakugan again!"

"Why can't I bring my Bakugan?" Usagi complained and looked at her Haos Bakugan, Tentaclear.

"Because you will be going to a World of Wizards, not a World of Warcraft!" Luna complained and bit Usagi in the arm. Luna wasn't good with all the pop culture. Usagi looked at her, obviously confused. "World of Tanks?" Luna asked.

"TENTACLEAR!" Usagi cried and hugged her Bakugan.

"I'm calling Ami", Luna sighed and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Teleport!

After a long therapy session Usagi agreed to leave Tentaclear behind. The Inner Senshi gathered outside the Shrine.

"I hope they have grilled cheese sandwiches at Hogwarts", Minako said while holding one in her hand.

"What's Hogwarts?" Usagi asked.

"The wizarding school we've been talking about for weeks", Ami sighed and crossed her arms. Why was she still stuck with these idiots?

"Usagi."

Usagi turned around and saw Mamoru standing a couple of meters away from her. She ran into his warm arms and embraced him.

"Please visit me or something", Usagi whispered. "And take care of Tentaclear for me! He may not be able to speak, but he has feelings too."

Mamoru smiled and played with her hair. He always loved her hairstyle. "I promise", he whispered. "Try not to fall in love with someone else."

"Why would I?" Usagi asked, suddenly offended.

"That's what usually happens when the heroine leaves her boyfriend behind", Mamoru said with a sad tone in his voice.

"But I don't use heroin!" Usagi said shocked. "What are you accusing me of Mamo-chan? I promise I don't use any drugs!"

Mamoru looked at her for a while, then he laughed. "Usako", he said. "Come back soon." Then he leaned closer to her and kissed her.

Rei crossed her arms and looked away. She may not be in love with Mamoru anymore, but she wanted to have a boyfriend too.

"We have to leave", Makoto said. "Minako, please eat that sandwich or throw it away."

Minako put it in her mouth, as if to say "I'll eat it during the teleport". Everyone grabbed each other's hands.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they all yelled simultaneously. Usagi took one last look at Mamoru and already regretted leaving him behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**Sorry about the huge lack of chapters lately, I lost my password.**

**IsadoraKayStone: I completely agree with you about the silly fandom references. But this story is pretty much a mix of my serious and weird side so you can expect more of it I'm afraid. Don't be afraid of sounding harsh, I could probably write better if I had the time and motivation to do it.**

**To answer your question, I'm playing around with canon a little and mixing both the anime, manga and PGSM. In my own little world, Neo-Queen Serenity gave Sailor Moon and the other Senshi their new transformations etc. at the end of Sailor Moon R. And while she was at it, she made sure Artemis and Luna got a human form too. This is set just shortly after Stars so Usagi is still Usagi.**

"Where are we?" Makoto asked. They were in a dark forest with trees that literally stared at them.

"It must be the Forbidden Forest", Minako said and took another bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. "These are delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Minako really has two different personalities", Makoto sighed.

Usagi felt her heart beating faster. She had a feeling that a forest named _Forbidden _could never be a good thing.

"You guys", Ami said, holding her computer as she spoke. "This is not the Forbidden Forest, this is the Gump Forest!"

"There goes the Forrest Gump reference", Rei sighed and took out her henshin wand. "It's about time we got to use these, don't you think?"

Minako swallowed her sandwich. "But how far away from Hogwarts are we then?"

"Too far away", Ami said. "I think we need to use Sailor Teleport again."

"Then why don't we just leave?" Rei whined.

Usagi turned around and grabbed Rei's hand. "Let's go everyone!" Her voice sounded tough, but Usagi was scared. She could swear those trees had eyes. The same eyes she saw in her dream.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" everyone yelled.

The bright from the sun and the sound of the relaxed sea. Usagi wanted to open her eyes and enjoy the sight but was afraid the light might make her blind. There was a warm, magical feeling of peace and love all around her. She thought about the home of the hobbits in Lord of the Rings, and how she and Artemis talked about how they just wanted to jump inside the television and live in The Shire forever. If this was a movie, the Concerning Hobbits track would be playing in the background.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned around. "Pluto!" they said. Sailor Pluto's grass green hair fladdered in the wind like the wings of a bat. Her Garnet Ball had changed from before, there was now two of them in her staff. No one asked why to avoid any perverted jokes.

Pluto gave each of them wands. "They all contain Planet Power", she told them. "Your spells will work fine with these. These can be used as transformation wands if you want."

"I thought these were used to attack", Usagi said and looked at her wand curiously.

"They are", Pluto said. "But they can be used as transformation wands in case you would somehow lose your brooch or hensin pen. Just yell out "X Planet Power, Make Up!" and you will turn out fine." Pluto liked equations. Everyone looked pleased. "Please, run into the castle and greet Professor Dumbledore, he will explain everything."

All the Senshi nodded and walked towards the castle. Minako took out another grilled cheese and ate while walking. She was worried about Usagi and Mamoru. She remembered the close relationship Usagi and Seiya developed while Mamoru was gone. Even if Usagi didn't return Seiyas feelings, maybe she would meet someone else here who she would. Usagi and loneliness never went well.

Together they walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore greeted them and explained very shortly who he placed where.

Ami was in Slytherin, Rei in Ravenclaw, Makoto in Hufflepuff and Usagi and Minako were in Gryffindor. "I placed the stronger Senshi closer to Harry Potter." Everyone except Ami nodded to agree that it made sense.

"I agree Professor Dumbledore", Ami lied. Then Dumbledore smiled to Ami and walked away.

"He seems like a pervert", Rei said. "At least he reminds me of grandpa."

"That's as canon as it can be", Makoto said with a smile. "Where are those Powerpuffs then?" Ami bit her lip instead of trying to correct her.

"Follow the girls in yellow uniforms", Rei suggested and pointed towards a group of people.

"They must be the Powerpuffs!" Makoto said and skipped away to them. Ami walked away to greet her fellow Slytherin students.

"I will look for these Ravenclaws then", Rei said. "Just find that guy Harry Potter quickly. Pluto said he has a lightning-shaped scar in his forehead and looks like Daniel Radcliffe in a school uniform." Minako and Usagi nodded and walked away.

"We have class in an hour apparently", Minako said and conjured more grilled cheese sandwiches using her wand. "Something called Poisons..."

Usagi gasped. "Are we being Poisoned?"

"I don't know", Minako said and flipped through the pages in the Hogwarts tourist guide Pluto gave her. "Or maybe they are just going to teach us a lot about Alice Cooper? You never know with all these Alternative Universes..." She took another bite of the grilled cheese sandwich.

"I miss Mamoru and Tentaclear", Usagi complained.

"Oh, my bad!" Minako said as she finally reached the correct page. "The class is called Potions! I guess it's like a Cooking class, but with drinks... But it doesn't say anything about martinis or anything. We're going to learn to do things like love potions."

"Love potions?" Usagi asked. "Like, trick someone to fall in love with us?"

"Exactly", Minako said and conjured some more sandwiches. Then she wrinkled her eyebrow. "Wait, someone could use that to rape people. You could use those potions like date rape-drugs. That is insane!"

Usagi noticed three figures standing in a corner near the stairs. "We could ask those guys if they know where the Gryffindors are!"

Minako turned around. "Usagi, wait!" she yelled, but it was too late. Usagi approached Harry Potter and asked him where the Gryffindors were at.


End file.
